


Gift Of The Heart

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Light BDSM, M/M, Roman Holidays, Saturnalia, Seriously the angstiest thing about this is that the cakes go cold, Subby Marcus Is Subby, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: The Saturnalia celebrations are in swing, which means gift giving, fun, and the anniversary of the moment that changed their lives forever.And Cub gets to play in the snow.





	Gift Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christyimnotred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/gifts).



> A gift for one of my favourite people, Christy. Who was very patient in receiving her gift. It was Betaed by another of my favourite people, Bel.

It would never be as cold as it was north of the wall, but winter at Uncle Aquila’s villa was frigid compared to the mild Etrurian weather Marcus was accustomed to from his childhood. Even with Cub curled up on his feet and Esca at his back, Marcus shivered through the night and woke with his injuries making their presences known loud and clear. The damp wormed its way into his knee, leaving it stiff and immobile. He was secretly grateful that Esca had fussed and bullied him into agreeing to pack his cane for the trip. 

Marcus rolled over as carefully as he could, not wanting to rouse Cub from his dreams chasing rabbits, and propped himself up on his elbow. Esca still slept, his face calm and relaxed with his hands tucked under his cheek. His summer tan had faded, and his hair had gotten long enough that a strand fell over is nose, stirring with each breath. Marcus brushed it aside and tucked it behind Esca’s clipped ear. He caressed the scars for a moment before he pushed himself up. 

“It’s too early,” Esca mumbled without opening his eyes. 

“Stay in bed, just be sure to let Cub out before breakfast.” Marcus massaged his thigh to try to work out the tightness from his muscles. He swung his leg back and forth then reached for his cane to help haul himself to his feet. The floor was freezing, and Marcus swore loud enough that Cub lifted his head and whined. 

Esca stretched and rolled onto his front, burrowing deeper into the mound of blankets. “Now he’s up, you can let him out.” 

Whistling, Marcus shuffled to the doors and threw them open. The dawn light was weak and grey, the sun still below the horizon. Cub bounded into the snow, and snapped up clumps of it with delighted barks and growls. Marcus let him play for a time until the cold had him calling him back into the room. Cub whined and shook himself off, then pressed himself against Marcus’ legs. He jumped up onto the bed to snuffle around the blankets, looking for Esca. When he was satisfied that his other human was safe under the covers, he sprawled out with a huff and went back to sleep with his head on Esca’s back. 

“I have a few things to take care of this morning. I’ll be back before long, though.” Marcus leaned over the bed to plant a kiss on Esca’s temple. 

He dressed slowly, refusing offers of help, then made his way through the villa to the kitchen where Sassticca was already preparing the day’s bread. 

“Oh, it is so lovely to have my dear boys back under this roof!” she enthused, pinching Marcus’ cheeks with floury hands. “Sit, sit, your poor knee must be paining you.” 

Marcus shook his head and wiped his cheeks clean. “I came to ask a favour from you.” 

Before he could explain his plan, Sassticca beamed. “Ah! You want to make something for your Esca. Of course, the Saturnalia.” 

“Yes, I want to give him something, but he knows enough about the celebration. I don’t want him to think I’m placing myself above him with our roles today.” 

Sassticca flapped her hands to dismiss the concern. “You can share with him. Simple.” She began sorting ingredients for honey cakes. “Will you be going with your uncle to the games?” she asked as she measured out flour. 

“I thought of it, but I don’t think that Esca would be comfortable seeing the fights again. It could bring back memories.” Marcus tried to help with the baking, but was swatted away and told to wash the dishes as they were no longer needed.

It was a relief to see that the house staff still didn’t hold any resentment towards Esca. Sassticca even seemed proud of his freedom and the life the pair had built together. 

While preparing the cakes, Sassticca gossiped about the neighbours and listened to Marcus’ stories about their new homestead. It was as if she was just picking up a conversation like he hadn’t been got at all. 

The rest of the household was awake and active by the time the treats were baked through and set aside to cool. Marcus helped with the morning meal and served the dishes before packing up the cakes and going back to their room. 

Esca was up and romping in the courtyard with Cub, playing with a tug rope and throwing it around for the wolf to fetch. Marcus puffed air in his hands to keep them arm and leaned on the doorframe to watch them play. It was a joy, seeing how relaxed and open Esca was now. He was no longer self conscious or withdrawn, concerned about his former status. He danced, and whistled, and sang, completely confident in his position in the world. 

“You must be frozen,” Marcus laughed when they came back in. He helped Esca to change out of his wet clothing and dried him off. “Come, let’s eat before Uncle and the rest go out for the day.”

Uncle Aquilla greeted Esca like an equal, including him in the conversation over the meal. He spoke to him, not just as a free man, but as his nephew’s partner. He may not have been demonstrative, but it was plain that he was accepting of the situation between them. Even pleased. 

They saw him off to the local celebrations after they ate, with plans to exchange gifts that night. 

Marcus was no longer shivering, but Esca could see that he was still cold and stiff. He helped him to his feet and led him to their bedroom. 

“You are happy missing the celebrations?” he asked, stripping Marcus down and folding his clothing neatly. Esca set his own clothes in another tidy pile beside them. “I know it’s an important time of year.” 

Their homestead on the Downs was an eclectic blend of Roman and Briton. Together they made corn dollies for Lughnasa, performed ceremonies dedicated to Mithras, and left offerings for the old gods. Religion was just one of the many things they shared with one another. 

“It is, but for more than the Saturnalia.” Marcus trailed his fingertips over the deep blue tattoos that snaked around Esca’s arms and over his shoulders. “Think back. Four years ago.” 

Esca chuckled and pressed Marcus down to the bed. He straddled his thighs and held him in place by massaging the muscles of Marcus’ chest. His leg was unsteady, but Marcus was as strong as ever, muscular from farm work and training. When they weren’t working the land, Esca coaxed him into boxing and wrestling to keep fit. 

“It seems a lifetime since that fight. I still remember it so vividly, though. Looking up at the stands, and seeing you there, demanding my life.” Esca stretched out and nuzzled into the side of Marcus’ neck so he could kiss behind his ear. His breath was hot and moist over the shell of it, and he could feel Marcus stiffen under him. He rolled his hips in a slow, serpentine motion against him and nipped at the warm skin under his lips. “When they came to tell me that I was sold, I knew that it was you. I knew in my heart that I would be with you.” Still moving, Esca slid his hands along Marcus’ thick arms until he reached his hands. He laced their fingers together to pin him down on the bed. 

It would be such an easy thing to push Esca up and off, but Marcus lay there, completely under his power. He arched and groaned, his head falling to the side to let Esca have more access to his throat. When teeth grazed along his collarbone, Marcus’ legs shuddered and he rocked up to try to grind against Esca’s length. 

“Stay still.” It was spoken as an order, and Marcus sucked in a few short breaths through his teeth before he was able to obey. He was rewarded though, when Esca released one hand to reach down between them and wrap his strong, work roughened hand around them both. After a moment of shifting to find the right position, Esca was able to stroke them each in tandem while moving his thumb in teasing circles over the tip of Marcus’ shaft to draw out a drop of slick moisture. His breath came faster, rougher against Marcus’ ear. 

Since he hadn’t been told to stay quiet, Marcus moaned out his lover’s name. His voice was shaking as much as the rest of him. When Esca moved from one side of is neck to the other, he kissed at what skin he could reach, needing to taste him on is lips. With each stroke of Esca’s hand, Marcus gasped, his chest rising and falling as if he had been running hard. 

The few short, thrilling years they had been sharing a bed was enough for Esca to be able to read Marcus’ reactions. The deep moans and the way his teeth dimpled his full bottom lip as if he was nervous told Esca that he wouldn’t last much longer and that he was desperately trying to hold off that tiniest bit more. With a sly grin, Esca tightened his fist and stroked faster. “You can let go, my Centurion,” he practically purred to him. 

With permission given, Marcus squeezed the hand that was still holding him in place and bucked and throbbed into Esca’s grip. Thick splashes of warm seed coated his stomach and clung to his sweat dampened skin. 

Esca rolled to the side to let him catch his breath before he threaded his fingers into his thick hair and drew him close. While they kissed, Esca guided Marcus’ hand down his belly to his own erection which was still wet from his lover’s release. 

Marcus kissed down the length of Esca’s body to devote his attention to him. He swirled his tongue around him and used it to press his foreskin back over his glans. Marcus watched Esca’s face while he took him in his mouth, using his expressions as a guide to how slow or firm or deep he should go. He cradling his sac in his fingers and massaged behind them until Esca scraped his nails over his scalp to hold him in place. 

The taste was bitter and strong and wonderfully familiar. He swallowed as much as he could, but when he pulled back for air, a thin ribbon clung to the still swollen head of Esca’s prick and the tip of Marcus’ tongue. 

They came down from the heady rush together, wrapped up in blankets and each other. Neither spoke for a long time, content to simply kiss and caress and breathe. It was Marcus who eventually broke the silence. “Would you like your gifts, before the house is full again?” 

“I thought this was my gift,” Esca teased and tickled at Marcus’ side. 

“One of them,” Marcus moved his head slowly, rubbing his cheek along the lean whipcord muscles of Esca’s upper arm. He stretched and winced when his knee popped, then slid from under the covers. Their travelling trunks were tucked against the far wall, and Marcus crossed over to them, moving slowly to ease his limp. 

Esca propped himself up to watch. He wasn’t the only one who had changed since gaining his freedom. Marcus had matured and lost much of his fierce, unquestioning pride in Rome. He was as much a Briton as he was Roman now, and his body bore that fact. Across his back he wore the same dark ink as Esca. Instead of the regimented and orderly patterns of other tattoos he had seen on his fellow soldiers, his own was a chaotic riot of knots and tangled lines to create an eagle in flight. The wings stretched from shoulder to shoulder with its beak open in a silent cry. It had taken weeks in the summer sunshine with Esca tapping the needle into his skin to bring out the design. 

“I can feel you staring,” Marcus chuckled and straightened up with his arms full of wrapped parcels. 

“You’re worth staring at, my Marcus.” Esca shook out the blankets to tidy up the bed and made a space for the gifts. Before he opened any of them, he went to his own belongings and took out a small package he had hidden there. 

They bundled under the covers for warmth as they opened the gifts. Most were jokes, as was the custom. A book of terrible poetry and puns, a badly carved statue of a soldier, a garishly bright belt. Esca erupted with laughter at a large clay phallus that chimed with bells when it was turned from side to side. He shook it menacingly at Marcus, the bells inside rattling like a cup of dice. He insisted on wearing the belt as if it was the peak of fashion. 

The last two package were exchanged without a word. “This is beautiful,” Marcus breathed and held up the heavy bronze torc. It was made of interlocked rings and had to be twisted to fit onto his wrist. When it was on, it sat perfectly below his armilla. He had seen men of Esca’s heritage wearing the same style, and knew how important they were. It was as prestigious as his military honours and he would wear it with as much pride. Cupping Esca’s face in his large hands, Marcus kissed him tenderly. “Thank you, my heart.” 

Esca unwrapped the cloth covering of his gift and pursed his lips together in confusion. “I still have trouble with Roman letters,” he murmured, tracing a finger over the ink on the roll of parchment. They were in neat, official script, obviously written by a scribe or secretary. “What is it?” 

Marcus unrolled the document and guided Esca’s finger along the black lines that made up the signature at the bottom. “You have been officially adopted into my family,” he explained. “You will have all the rights of a citizen. No one will question your manumission. The land and home on the Downs are as much yours as they are mine. Everything I have in life is to be shared with you.” 

Esca’s hands shook as he carefully rolled the parchment. There it was for all the world to know, if they cared to look. He and Marcus were a family. It opened so many possibilities for them both. Inheritance. Children. A life together that they would build themselves, and no one could deny his right to be in it. 

“Thank you,” he said, barely above a whisper. Esca set the document down and rested his palm on Marcus’ chest to feel the steady, rapid beat of his heart. “My love, thank you.” 

The rest of the gifts were pushed aside in Esca’s eagerness to wrap his arms around Marcus and show his appreciation. 

The honey cakes lay forgotten until late in the day when they rose again and shared them with their Cub. 


End file.
